


Tell Me

by LadyZephyr



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not much in the way of plot, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/pseuds/LadyZephyr
Summary: I filled a tumblr prompt based on the sexy cophine (likely flashback) tidbit preview we got. And ... yeah here it is.





	Tell Me

She needs to know. That Cosima sees her. That Cosima is enjoying herself. The little pants of breath reassure her, as does the enthralled look on Cosima’s face. If Cosima wants her, if Cosima wants her touch, then there is a chance that they can begin again. That she doesn’t have to lose her. 

“Kiss me.” She breathes, delighting at the touch of Cosima's hand to her face. Sweet lips kiss her own, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth briefly. And she watches, and feels. She still wants this. Wants Cosima. Everything else, Delphine decides instantly can wait until later. It had been so easy to comfort Cosima when she practically flopped into her arms. And the thrill of it, Cosima still wanted that from her. Cosima still wanted her.

It was easy for that to turn to kisses, easy to kiss each other senseless on the couch, easy to let Cosima mess up her hair. Easy to stand up, to unfasten her pants, only to pull off Cosima’s dress and find herself in her arms again. 

She wants more. She wants everything. And yet, Delphine knows, Cosima’s pleasure must be her ultimate goal now. She must show her she can please her. She must make Cosima come. She knows Cosima had told her it was okay, the first time they went to bed together, that it didn’t matter, that she was content. But… It showed. 

“Tell me…” Delphine asks, hands gently holding Cosima. Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do. Tell me that you’re falling for me too. But she lets the rest remain unsaid.

Cosima hums in response, drawing her hand slowly from her hip to rest over the fabric of her lacy purple underwear. She tries not to gasp, to lose herself, but those perfect fingertips graze at her and she whimpers in response. It’s obvious she’s aroused, that Cosima could so easily flip this on her, throw her down on the bed and have her way with her.

Last time, last time she’d thought she’d be doing this it went to disaster. Delphine Cormier, not Beraud. Those words had ruined her plans. Her plan had been perfect; she’d brought dinner, wine, and truffles. They were supposed to eat, and talk. Or make love first, and work up the appetite. It was supposed to be beautiful, it was supposed to be easy. Not this...anxiety. Naïvely, she had thought wanting Cosima was enough. That everything else could work itself out in time.

“Non…” Delphine breathes catching Cosima’s wrist, and returning the wandering hand to her hip.

Cosima looks bewildered. “No?”

“What do you need?” Delphine husks instead, admiring the bare skin under her hands. So much since she’d rid Cosima of her dress, so much beneath her hands. And yet, not enough. She’s never even seen Cosima completely naked. How had she thought that was enough last time?

“Shh… it’s fine.” Cosima whispers, kissing her again, slowly pulling her back towards the bed. Felix’s bed. 

Delphine knows somewhere in her mind that this is not acceptable and yet, she needs her.  
“Take this off.” She demands pulling at the tight tank, trying to tug at the bra beneath it.

“I...I want to please you.” She responds, following Cosima with kisses, with tender hands. “I can do better.” Delphine promises quietly. She can. She has to. 

Cosima shakes her head. “Shh. Don’t worry.” She stops her with kisses, sucking on her bottom lip again as she guides her down, pulling Delphine back into her arms.

And it’s good. As Cosima attacks her neck with kisses, as her own tank is tossed off of the bed, leaving her in her underwear.

“Mmm…” Cosima hums, pushing her down. She squirms for a minute, wrestling with her own arousal and her need for Cosima’s pleasure. 

“Tell me what you want.” Delphine reiterates, stopping Cosima by the shoulders, she grips firmly, without being rough. “I… I need you to be satisfied this time. I need this to be better for you. Please let me.” She asks gently, wondering if this will be another trust issue, if Cosima will only let this go one way. And ultimately, Cosima should have control, Delphine decides, but she is going to try. 

“I… I was happy last time.” Cosima admits. “I enjoyed it because you wanted me. It wasn’t that … you can be a pillow princess again if you want, and I’ll still enjoy it. Or not…” Cosima shrugs slightly, stroking at her back gently, as she toys with her bra clasp. She knows Cosima is waiting for her permission to remove the garment.

She giggles at the phrase, uncertain, but understanding that it likely had to do with her lack of pleasing Cosima during their last sexual encounter. “Tell me.” She repeats again.

Delphine moans openly, even as Cosima rolls onto her back, pulling her back to her by the hands, until their lips meet again. 

“I want you inside me.” Cosima tells her softly, tugging her back towards the mattress. 

The deep thrill, the rush of liquid heat in her own body surprises her a little. The idea of having Cosima is enough. 

She moves simply, going to hover over Cosima, lowering herself down, delighting in the near full body contact. She explores, kissing collarbones and swells of breast above bra cups. The heat she feels thrills her, maybe even more than the first time. Because this time, Cosima knows, and Cosima wants her anyway.

“Take this off.” Delphine pulls insistently at the tight tank, forcing it up over Cosima’s head. “Take everything off. I want to see.”

She has her bare now, nipples puckering in the cool air. Cosima squirms out of her panties, tossing them to the floor as well. She tosses off her own bra, wanting skin on skin, needing to try that too. She must catalogue all of this, must etch the memories of having Cosima deeply into her mind, just in case… Delphine pants openly, trying to press herself closer. She hovers above a breast, Cosima’s encouraging hands at her back, and yet, does nothing. 

“Hey, you okay?” Cosima asks again, glancing down between them at Delphine’s reaction.

“Yes.” Delphine affirms, settling herself down on top of Cosima, pulling her in to kiss again. “I want this to feel good for you.” She mimicks what Cosima has done, sliding a thigh between Cosima's bare legs, there is no doubt in her mind that Cosima is ready. It’s then she realizes that all of this extra foreplay is for her own benefit. That Cosima must want her nearly delirious with desire, aching madly, before she attempts to touch her.

The heat she feels from Cosima spurs her on. This will work. It has to. She’s not used to this, the emotional draw, not the intense longing, none of this. And it owns her.

“Oh… I know it’ll feel good.” Cosima mumbles between kisses. “You already feel good.”

She smiles, a real smile, as she removes the last barriers, sighing at the feeling of skin. At Cosima’s hands moving, grazing her back, the sides of her breasts, her hips, her ass. 

I love you so much, Delphine thinks. “You feel so soft!” She tells her instead. Hands roaming Cosima’s bare thighs.

“Come on…” Cosima urges her on, hands roaming shoulders to hips, gripping at her ass. “Take me.”

It’s not until her fingers enter Cosima, first toying with the trimmed hair she finds there, that she feels relief. The warm openness of her. The pure biological reality of Cosima’s need for her. 

“I needed this.” Delphine husks, she hadn't known before. And she begins to move, begins to let her beautiful Cosima ride her fingers. She becomes fixated on the feel of her, smooth wet muscles that tighten around her, the smell of Cosima’s arousal, the little noises that keep her going.

“Ohh.” Cosima sighs, rocking her hips up, guiding their motion with her sounds, with her body. 

Why hadn’t she done this last time? Why hadn’t she realized how this would feel?

“Mon dieu…” She breathes out, laughing as she continues, even as Cosima’s hand readjusts her own, insisting on clitoral stimulation. It makes sense, and she’s only too happy to oblige her with her thumb, keeping her fingers tucked into Cosima’s sex.

“Yeah… Like that.” Cosima groans in pleasure, or encouragement. It causes her own sex to clench, her own aching now unrelenting. Cosima’s arms close around her, and it’s another sharp thrill.

What even was this? Delphine found herself wondering, she’s soaked through her panties and Cosima hasn’t even come yet. 

And she's never had sex like this before. 

She pants, moving over Cosima, dropping her lips to kiss any bit of skin she can reach. She makes little sounds in her throat, increasing her volume when she feels Cosima react. Point and counterpoint, they continue, Cosima writhes, she moans, they both tighten and for a moment she wonders if it is possible to orgasm from making love to Cosima alone. It shouldn’t be, but she feels so very close.

Delphine stares down at Cosima, needing to see her face, needing to watch this happen. Maybe, maybe this was enough. Maybe, Cosima feels the same when the roles are reversed. Maybe…

“Cosima…” She breathes, “Cosima… you feel so good.” She rocks her entire body down with her hand, needing as much as possible. Delphine moves to begin kissing Cosima. Her face, her neck, her ears...everything she can reach. 

It's over almost too quickly after that, Cosima tensing, muscles contracting, release. Cosima’s expressions are sweet. How her mouth gapes open, the little noises, her shaking thighs. 

As Cosima comes down, she slides out her fingers, now coated liberally in Cosima's fluids. Her hand smells of her, and she smiles dopily at it. The scent of Cosima’s sex.

“Oh…” Cosima sighs. “Oh Delphine… “

This seems like a good reaction, but her body is uncomfortably aroused, and Delphine finds herself feeling intensely vulnerable. 

“Hold me. Hold me…” Delphine finds herself begging. The tension in her own body second to the need to be held by Cosima. 

Eyes that were previously nearly closed in a post-orgasmic haze open wide at the sudden change in tone. 

Cosima’s arms wrap around her, pulling her into her chest. “Okay…. Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” She snuggles in without another word. It eases her heart, if not the rest of her. She relaxes, with her lover’s arms back around and and tries to slow her breathing.

“You were… You sounded like you were really into it.” Cosima murmurs, moving one hand to play with her hair.

“I am.” There is no other response. She rocks her hips, subtly, and Cosima takes the hint, groaning loudly at the feel of her. This is becoming familiar, the sensation of Cosima’s fingers teasing against her sex. 

When Cosima begins to touch her she’s almost overwhelmed by it, her hips jerk and she knows she’s far too aroused. That this will be over in a matter of minutes. 

She's never had sex like this before. So tender. So...needy. Delphine is sure she’s making embarrassing noises, from something so very simple.

She crests easily, her sex contracting onto Cosima’s fingers, her arms clinging to her. Isn’t this enough? Delphine wonders, could this be enough for both of them? 

And Cosima is saying something, but she’s barely listening knowing that her lover is probably teasing her with how fast she came. 

And then it’s over… Delphine realizes somewhat glumly, her body relaxes, Cosima’s arms go back around her, one playing with her now horribly messy hair. 

“You’re so cute.” Cosima mumbles at her, running her fingers through now sweaty hair.

“Mmmm.” She hums contentedly in response, their bodies shift, but Cosima seems to understand her need to be close, to...cuddle. 

She giggles herself, face pressed into Cosima’s belly laying lazy kisses on it, her hand smells like Cosima and she takes a deep inhale. The scent is everywhere. Seemingly emanating from every pore. 

“Hah…” Cosima laughs deep in her throat. “You’re, like, pussy-drunk.”

“What?” Delphine stops in her what she thought was discreet hand sniffing.

“You… you like the way I smell… you look like intoxicated by it.” This is said with a grin, Cosima’s voice dropping in register. Cosima sounds suddenly somewhat awkward. She tenses, and it hits her. What Cosima wanted. What she needs to give her, if she wants her to be satisfied.

She giggles, unable to help herself, and for a moment Cosima relaxes in her arms.

“You… you do smell good.” She whispers quietly. After all, wasn’t taste between 70% and 90% smell? There was no way that this wouldn’t be enjoyable, at least in that way. 

Maybe, Delphine thinks, enjoying the shock on Cosima’s face when she abruptly moves down her body, prying her thighs again. This was what was missing, the smell of her is overwhelming as she leans in for a gentle lick, she groans openly. She doesn’t know what she is doing, but she tries her best. Using her tongue to flick at Cosima’s still sensitive clit, to tease along her labia, to lap at her sex. 

Cosima whines, “oh my god… Delphine…” 

She feels her shudder, tastes her shudder, feels every twitch, every movement, and the noises are louder now. Little cries as Cosima clings to her. This... this is working.

Tell me what will make you fall in love with me, Delphine thinks, tell me how to make you believe me. 

Fingers grasp her hair, thighs close around her ears and she knows her hair will be a terrible mess. But all she can think of is Cosima. Cosima’s taste. Cosima’s smell. Cosima’s pleasure. 

Tell me, Delphine thinks, lips closing around her lover’s swollen clit, tell me that I am enough.


End file.
